The Bronze Wall
by The12GageKid
Summary: This is my first MLP fanfic. Basically, ask yourself, "What if I was only half of me?"
1. The wall commeth

**The Bronze Wall**

**Hello, everyone- (It's everypony...) *Ahem* I mean, hello everypony, I would like to say that this is my first MLP Fanfiction thing ever, so... *Circus Barker voice* Lad- *Ahem* I mean, Fillies and Gentlecolts, children of all ages *Behind hand* So long as they're teens... *no hand* Step right up, to a place where you will never feel out of place, a place where we can all be ourself, a place we call home... *With flourish* EQUESTRIA!**

* * *

I lay in a field, unconscious, dead to the world. Wait, I am also laying on the peak of a mountain? How!?

Data collected; inconclusive...

Running startup procedure Foxtrot Delta 9...

Startup failed: Located two entities...

Running emergency startup...

Success...

Establishing battlefield command; Target designate: Bronze Castle...

Running Diagnostics...

Welcome, Commander.

I wake to see nothing but snow and rock.

"Great." I growl, "Stuck on an unknown planet, on a mountain, nowhere to go. Argh!".

I stomp my hoof, sending a shockwave through the mountain, flattening it. Wait, hoof? I look at myself, seeing that I, indeed have hooves, and a yellow-bronze coat. I also have a mark on my flank, A castle turret, with a sun and moon over it. Curious.

Initializing startup of Target designate: Doktor...

Establishing battlefield command; Target designate: Doktor...

Willkommen, Kommandant.

"Mien head." I groaned before opening my eyes to see a pair of magenta eyes looking at me.

I yelped.

"Hey, you took a pretty nasty fall there, are you alright?" The mare said to me. Wait, mare? It does seem to be of an equine origin. However it has a rainbow mane and wings. I should check myself later. Also, it- she, rather, seems to have asked me a question.

"Y-" Is all I got out before it struck me. This is my chance to start over, might as well make fiends.

"Hey, you alive, I mean, my awesomeness is known to cause heart attacks an-"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, cutting off the rainbow-maned mare.

"Good, now what's your name?" Said the mare.

"The Doktor" I said, while I realized that she was on top of me. I rather liked the sensation, so I decided to not bring it up. "What's your name?"

"Rainbow Dash." She said, with a look like I should be in awe.

"Who?" I asked.

"Rainbow Dash, only the fastest flier in Equestria, the only pony to perform a sonic rainboom." She stated, rather proudly.

"So that's what you call this place, Equestria?" I asked.

"Yes." Rainbow Dash said, looking confused, "Why wouldn't you know that?"

"I'm not from around here." I said, ashamed for some reason.

"So you're from Bearlin or something?"

"No, I'm from a different planet, or universe." I said, uncertain.

"Well, which is it?"

"I don't know, however, my form seems to have shifted from that of a human to a small equine of some sort, a pony if you will, and that would mean that I would have had to have crossed into a different universe, one in which an equine form was the only one possible." I said, then I saw the bored look on the pony's face.

She yawned "You and Twilight would get along very well." She said.

I cringed at the name, thinking of vampires and werewolves. "Twilight? Is this a per-, pony you know?"

"Yeah." She said. "I could show you the way there if you want."

"That would be delightful." I answered.

She got off of me, which made me inexplicably sad.

_Already having feelings for a pony you don't know?_

So we walked, she offered to fly us, but I declined, not trusting the sky.

"What's wrong, get attacked by birds at home or something?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking confused.

"Something like that..."

* * *

April 30th, 1945

Berlin.

Bombs rained overhead from the Red Army's planes, while gunshots and artillery could be heard from inside the bunker. A woman had her arms wrapped around a bundle of cloth, inside the cloth was a baby.

"I't going to be ok, the bad men will go soon." She said as she tried to calm the crying baby.

The door to the bunker then bursted open, revealing a man in a brown uniform holding a pistol.

"Иди к черту, немецкие подонки!" He shouted, shooting the woman in the head.

The child cried, and the man came over, pointing his gun at the child. The man couldn't harm a child, intentionally.

He sighed. "Okay, small child, you go to base with me."

He picked up the child, and took him to camp.

*Fast forward*

It was a routine mission, fly over possible locations of US installations, get photographs, report to base, come home.

"We're going to crash!" The pilot said, getting a parachute on.

My dad helped everyone get off the plane before donning his own, but by then it was too late. He went down with the plane.

* * *

"Hey, you in there?" Said Rainbow Dash, waving a hoof in front of my face, looking concerned.

"Yeah..."

"Good, cause we need to get moving before nightfall." The rainbow mare said, gesturing to the setting sun, then pointing to a city in the distance. "That's Ponyville, come on!"

So we ran, me easily outpacing her on the ground, but we were neck and neck when she started flying.

She looked so beautiful when she flew.

We soon arrived at what seemed to be a normal, if somewhat cartoonish town.

"See that tree" Rainbow Dash asked.

I nodded dumbly, trying to process how a house could be in a tree.

"That's where Twilight lives, race ya!" She said, zooming off, leaving a rainbow trail behind.

"It's on." I said, before zooming off to catch up.

Needless to say, she won, but only by a second.

"Let me do the talking." The rainbow-maned pegasus said, with a smug smile from winning.

She knocked, and we waited. Eventually we were greeted by an owl, of all things, and were ushered in.

"Who?" Who'd the owl.

"We need to see Twilight." Rainbow Dash said.

And with that, the owl went to fetch it's master.

"Hey Dash, what's up?" Said a lavender unicorn, with a smile.

"I have someone here who I would like you to meet." Rainbow Dash said.

"Who?" The unicorn, who I guessed was Twilight, asked excitedly.

I walked out from behind Rainbow Dash, who, I just now noticed, was taller than me.

"Aww, he's so cute." Twilight said, immediately coming over to me and patting my head.

Rainbow Dash made gagging noises and pointed to her open mouth. Strange, they act like humans do. Need to investigate further.

"So what brings you here, little guy?" She asked, still patting my head.

I looked at Rainbow Dash, and hoped that she would explain.

"He's from another universe." Rainbow Dash answered.

Twilight's demeanor changed immediately, and she pulled all sort of scientific machines out of nowhere and started attaching them to me.

"Um, Fraulein?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied, not looking up from the clipboard that she held in some sort of magical-looking field.

"What are these machines for?" I questioned.

"Just to check all your vitals." She said, as if it were the most normal thing to do.

A couple minutes passed, and then Twilight looked up at me.

"Everything seems to check out, except one..." She said, as if she were diagnosing me with cancer. Wait, I don't have cancer, do I!?

"What!?" I asked, nervous as heck.

"Well,... you seem to only have half a soul." She said. "But that could just be that my machines are off."

"Well I'm glad it wasn't anything serio- HALF A SOUL!?" I asked, the ending was more shock than question, however.

"As I said, my instruments could have been off, I mean there was this earthquake earlier, but I recalibrated them, so, yeah, you have half a soul." She rambled.

"Can you locate the other half, Fraulein?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's late, and I'm tired." She said, gesturing to the window, which showed that it was black as pitch outside.

"Indeed." I replied.

"So, you should probably get some rest. You're welcome to stay." She said.

"Hey, I hear that Vinyl Scratch is having an awesome party tonight, wanna come with?" Rainbow Dash counteroffered.

"Can I?" I found myself asking Twilight.

She just looked at me, confused. "Sure."

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading this far, and if you like the story, please R&R. Thank you for your consideration.**


	2. Medic!

**The Bronze Wall**

**Hello everypony! I would like to say thanks for reading chapter 1, it's always great to see some new readers. And by the way, I own NOTHING! Now, as for the story, this is the ending of exposition arc A, well, at least the story can't progress further without the exposition arc B kicking off... You'll see what I mean.**

**So, Fillies and Gentlecolts, the moment you've all been waiting for,... The BRONZE WALL!**

* * *

Initiating startup procedure Alpha Bravo 2...

Establishing Battlefield control...

Willkommen, Kommandant.

I awoke in a bed.

Strange, but better than some places I've slept.

I wanted to stay in the warm, soft bed, but I noticed a sensation, much like wind, on my neck.

Must be a window. Yes, no, it's warm, and there seem to be arms around me.

Scheiße! I'm in bed _with_ somepony! Alright, don't want to startle them...

I layed in bed for what seemed like hours, scarcely daring to breath, much less move.

This is going nowhere, I'll just get out of bed, and what happens, happens.

So I started the process of extricating myself from the bed, by opening my eyes.

First impressions, the room was pitch black. I thought "Lumos", thinking that, I, for one, was a unicorn, and, two, that it might help if it worked. And it did. But what I saw wasn't worth looking at, there was trash all over the room, and something purple under the dresser, I didn't want to think about what it was.

Next, I noticed a picture of six ponies, all bunched together as though they were friends. There were Rainbow Dash and Twilight, as well as a bubblegum-pink earth pony, a marshmallow-coloured unicorn, a pastel yellow pegasus, and an orange earth mare.

I pondered this for a while, friends had never come easy for me, especially when I moved to the US to finish schooling, sadly I was made fun of, being called names like "Jerry" or "Kraut" and all manners of other fact, the only friend I had was my dog, Jack. I miss him, more than I care to say.

Well, better start getting up. I looked down at the arms holding me in place, and saw that they were cyan. They started lightly squeezing my midsection, and I blushed. Then I decided that this wasn't so bad, I mean, nobody, excepting my dad, ever held me this close. I loved every second of it.

Wait, CYAN!?

I looked back and saw a certain rainbow-maned mare was the one holding me like a teddy bear. And all I could think was 'What happened last night?'.

Rainbow Dash mumbled something like "No, you can't have him." and squeezed me.

Why ruin a good thing? So I went back to sleep.

* * *

Welcome Commander...

Automated walking sequence timer: 3 days, 13 hours, 38 minutes, 52 seconds...

I saw a town in the distance. Damn, it's cold, and I'd bet money that they have heat there.

I walked.

"Sir! Sir!" Cried a voice once I reached town, obviously trying to get my attention.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Sir, can you help me get my daughter, she was taken away by a pony with no face last night, and I fear for her life." The mare said, tears in her eyes.

"Sounds something that was in my world, albeit, digitally, but I assume I could help. Whereabouts?" I asked, assuming that this was a corruption of Slenderman.

"They went that way." She said, pointing to a mountain. "Please save my daughter. Please." She said, nearly crying.

"I will." I said, reassuringly, and sped of for the mountain, which turned out to be fairly close.

When I arrived, there was an entrance with an insignia over the entrance. It was a circle with a scratchy x through it.

"This must be the place." And no sooner had I said it than a high-pitched scream emanated from the cave. "Yup."

I walked inside, and, surprise, it was dark. "No way I'm getting far without banging my head." I said, walking forward.

"Ow." I said, bitterly.

Then I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, quite literally in this case. I walked towards it, but not without the stalactites saying their goodbyes, by smacking me in the face. I then entered what seemed to be a cross between a dungeon and a throne room. There were many sinister looking machines, mostly all were splattered with blood. Then there was, in the center of the room, a throne, made of small bones. Upon it, sat a pony, with a white face, black tux, and shadowy tenticles coming out of its back. Next to him was a filly, no more than eight.

"Good, you're he-" The Slender-pony started to say, before I crushed it's skull.

"Shortest boss battle, ever." I quipped, and proceeded to smash one of the cage's walls into the ground.

The orange filly inside looked at me in awe, and fear. We stood there, in awkward silence, until she said...

"Who are you?"

"Bronze Castle."

"Did you come to rescue me?"

"No, I came all this way for ice cream, what do you think?"

"Oh, I was just wondering..."

"Sorry, but at any rate, let's get going, I have a mom to take you to. Get on."

"What?"

"I said get on, it's safer that way." I said, bending my knees to allow her access.

"Alright."

And we were off, I walked down the tunnel, somehow avoiding the stalactites. And when we got to the entrance, I flattened the mountain, much to the tyke's enjoyment.

"Well, that's that settled..."

"You just smashed a MOUNTAIN!"

"Yes, can't everyone do that?"

"No, not even the princesses _combined_ could do that."

"Hmm..."

We walked home, and on the journey, the little filly decided to take a nap.

"Scootaloo!" Cried the orange earth pony I met before, causing Scootaloo to wake up and yell "Mommy!" in reply.

"I was so scared, are you alright." Scootaloo's mother asked.

"Yeah, mommy." She replied. "This man saved me!"

"Really?" Her mom said in a mock questioning tone.

"Yeah, he made the bad thing go away just like 'pow!'," She said, uppercutting the air, " then he crushed the mountain, a _mountain_ Mommy, with one hit! It was awesome!" She finished, with a flourish.

"A mountain, eh?" She said, laughing.

"Uh-huh." Said Scootaloo, vigorously shaking her head.

"It's getting late, honey, it's time for bed." Her mom said suddenly.

"Aww, can't I stay up? Please?" Scootaloo pleaded.

"No, honey, you need your rest."

"But Mommy..."

"No."

"Alright." Scootaloo said, moping off to her house, and presumably, bed.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, won't you please come inside?" Scootaloo's mom said.

"Sure." I said.

We talked late into the night, and the information I gathered was this...

Firstly, Scootaloo's mom's name was Tangerine Blitz. Secondly, I was in a town called Stalliongrad, obviously a play on Stalingrad. Thirdly, Scootaloo's birthday is next week. Fourthly, two stars fell about four days ago, one looked like it landed near a town called Ponyville, the other was me, it seemed. And Lastly, that I needed to go to this 'Ponyville' to hire up a party planner named 'Pinkie Pie' to plan Scootaloo's party.

And then I crashed on the couch.

* * *

Willkommen, Kommandant.

I woke to and empty bed, Dash must've woken up early. Alright, now what. I can't make breakfast without her permission, so, go and find Rainbow Dash.

I stretched and jumped out of bed. I walked down a flight of stairs, and went to what seemed to be a living room. No Dash. I then checked the kitchen. No Dash. I then checked the rest of the house, with the same result.

"Where is she?" I said, back in the living room. I noticed a note taped to the door. "Odd." I said, taking a look at the note.

Doktor,

We must agree to never speak of last night again. I was drunk, you were drunk, things got a bit crazy...

-Dash

P.S. I told Twilight to pick you up around noon, so stay put until then. Can't have you falling out of the sky again.

"I was drunk. I was DRUNK!" I screamed. I couldn't have been drunk, that's not allowed. What? Idiot. Well, you made a promise.

I was already half out the door when I had second thoughts.

It doesn't count in another universe, does it? Well, no, I didn't technically make that particular promise in this universe. Besides, I can use that drink that my dad always made, what was it? A junebug, he called it. Well, that'll be nice.

I stepped inside the door, and sat neatly on the floor, next to the couch. I looked at the clock.

"Eleven forty-five, fifteen minutes until Twilight's here." I stated.

"Eleven fifty. Ten minutes."

"Eleven fifty-nine."

And just as the clock ticked over to noon, there was a knock on the door.

"Right on time." I said, happily.

I opened the door to, surprise, a certain lavender pony in a hot air balloon.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes."

* * *

**What happened last night? Only time will tell...**

**P.S. Now accepting OC's.**


	3. Meet the Malice

**The Bronze Wall**

**Hello for the third time, I would like to thank Kerithen for the review. Again, OC's are now being taken, just PM me. I would love more reader input in the story.**

* * *

"So..." Twilight said, after a bit of awkward silence.

"Yes?"

"Why were you at Rainbow Dash's?"

"Umm..." I stalled, trying to think of a cover story.

"It's fine, I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Twilight said,

"Thanks." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

And with that, we arrived at Ponyville. We both headed to the library. We were greeted by a dragon about my size.

"Hey Spike." Twilight cheerily said to the dragon.

"Hey Twilight, who's the new guy?" Spike asked.

"This is the Doktor." She replied.

"Hello." I said, extending a hoof to him. He eyed me suspiciously, before shaking it.

"Alright, now, let's get to work." Twilight said, walking inside.

"Work on what?" Spike and I asked in unison.

"Locating the rest of your soul, silly." Twilight said, patting my head.

"I don't mean to be rude Fraulein Twilight, but, could you please STOP THAT!" I snapped.

"Okay, no need to get huffy." She said, ceasing the patting of my head.

"Thank you." I said, with a smile.

"Spike get me the book on locating spells, please?" Twilight asked, and Spike whisked away, and came back with a massive book, easily bigger than both of us combined.

"Here." He said, putting the book down with a bass drum-like thud. "Animas Locante; dux scriptor incipiens, just like you asked."

"Good job Spike." She said, handing him a gem.

"Thanks!" He said, eying the gem greedily before dashing away.

"Now, stand there." Twilight said, pointing to the center of the room.

I went over to where she pointed, as Twilight read the spell.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked, worryingly.

"I have no idea!" She said, blasting me with magic. I felt an electrical tingle, and a black bolt lanced back at Twilight, knocking her into a wall. The rucus caused Spike to rush back in, and when he saw me, unharmed, and Twilight slumped against a wall, her horn covered in soot, he stormed over to me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" He screamed, and I prepared for the worst.

"Spike?" Twilight whispered, looking only half-conscious.

"Twilight?" Spike said, rushing to Twilight's side, tears in his eyes.

"Send for Celestia." She whispered, passing out.

"I will." Spike whispered in reply. And he did, but not before looking at me angrily, He burnt it in a green flame, and the ashes flew out of an open window.

And we sat in silence.

And we sat.

And sat.

"How long does it usually take for this 'Celestia' to write back?" I asked, and was met with a "Shut it." from Spike.

And we sat.

Finally, the Dragon burped, and a letter flew out of his mouth, hitting me in the face.

"Ow." I said, and Spike laughed. He then proceeded to read the letter aloud.

*Ahem*

Received letter, coming immediately.

-Celestia.

"Well, they should be here momentarily." Spike said.

"Great." I said merrily.

So we sat some more.

And sat.

There was a sound as if a thousand people whispered "Whop" at the same time, and a tall unicorn-pegasus combination was standing proudly in the middle of the room.

"Princess Celestia!" Spike said, bowing. I stayed up, staring Celestia in the eyes.

"You know, it's considered impolite to not bow to royalty." Celestia said, not breaking eye contact.

"I bow to no-one." I stated, making Celestia look surprised for a second, before regaining her haughty expression.

"I see." She said, and looked over to Twilight, who was still in a crumpled heap. "I suppose you did this to my number one pupil?" She asked, with a condemning tone.

"Sort of, she tried to locate the other half of my soul, there was some black lightening, and that happened." I stated.

"I see." She replied, with a puzzled look.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Spike.

"I- I don't know." Celestia confessed, looking defeated. "No healing spell I know of hasd been made for this."

"Let me try." I said, not knowing where it came from, but a spell came to mind.

"Alright." Celestia said. "But I'm not sure what good it'll do."

I channeled my thoughts to a certain videogame's medic. A blue beam with blue crosses bubbling out of it emanated from my horn and seemed to permeate Twilight. He chest started to glow blue, and a faint heartbeat could be heard. Then Twilight gasped and her eyes flew open.

"How?" Celestia said, astonished.

"TF2." I said matter-of-factually.

Twilight jumped to her feet, and I cut the beam. She looked around frantically. Her gaze settled on Celestia, in a mix of shock and reverence, she bowed.

"What is with all this bowing? I mean, the only difference between monarchs and common people is gold." I thought out loud. And as soon as I said it, everyone looked at me in anger.

"How dare you insult the princess!" Yelled Twilight.

"What's wrong with you!?" Added Spike.

"What!?" Asked Celestia, magic seeping from her and Twilight's eyes.

"Only my view of all of you aristocratic monarchs." I said, and immediately regretted it, because two beams of magic were heading for me. I was thrown against a wall, just as Twilight was.

"That's it." I said, suddenly feeling a crackle of electricity around me. My horn glowed, and a huge pile of table salt appeared.

"Oh no, salt, whatcha gonna do, melt some ice?" Spike taunted.

"Did you know, mustard gas is only the gaseous state of chlorine?" I said, blasting the pile with magic, separating the chlorine from sodium, and coating the sodium in water.

_BOOM!_

The tree- house was engulfed in yellow smoke and fire. I put a magic field around me, cleaning the air in my immediate vicinity.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." I said in a sadistic, singsong voice. "I hear that the party's going to be a real _blast_." I summoned some thermite, and set off small explosions all over the house.

I arrived at a door with a magical aura surrounding it. Twilight's room. I blasted the door, which provided no resistance, even with the magical reinforcement. Inside was a mirror, in which stood a unicorn with a jet black coat and a blade-like horn.

_That can't be me, can it? What have I done?_

As I thought this, my coat started to return to normal, and my horn became less blade-like.

"Get him!" Yelled Spike, and I was pinned by Celestia, with her horn aimed between my eyes.

"Any last words?" She growled.

"Yes; slash noclip." I said, fading through the wall.

That was too close. I better run whilst I still live.

_You could take them, you can warp the universe itself._

Hmm...

_Look, it's simple. Just break an atom._

No, too much collateral damage.

_Who cares?_

I do, now get out of mein head.

_Okay, just trying to help._

And no sooner than I finished that little conversation, Twilight found me. Her eyes started to gain a reddish glow, which got more and more prominent as she drew closer.

"Let's have some fun." She said, then started laughing maniacally.

"Let's." I said, feeling the electrical charge again. I had an idea. I charged my horn and zapped a crystal lampshade near Twilight, the bolt prismed out, forming a heptagon of craters around us.

"You missed." Twilight taunted.

"Wasn't aiming for you." I replied, pointing to the spires raising out of the craters around us.

"What are those?" She said, her eyes losing their red colouring for a second.

"A little gift from Nikola Tesla." I said, and seven bolts of pure electricity lanced towards the monster that had become of Twilight. She screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground, a dark purple ooze leaking from her mouth. I heard more footsteps, and thought that if I'm going to die anyway, I might as well go down in a blaze of glory. I readied for the attack by summoning some tungsten that I molded into a suit of armour.

"Come and get it." I said, trying to get Celestia's attention.

And here she came.

"Twilight" Celestia screamed, upon discovering my handiwork.

"Ah, Celestia." I said, with a devilish grin. "How unexpected, if I knew you were coming, I'd've had this place so clean it would have _shocked _you." I said, as the coils sprung to life, wrapping their blue arcs around Celestia, causing her to scream in pain. "You know, I'm always looking for a new plaything" I purred, lightly brushing her length. "But, I'm afraid that I have other things to _do_." I said, emphasizing the last word with a slap of her flank.

"You'll pay for this." Growled Celestia.

"Oh, will I?" I said, gesturing to Twilight, "She was nothing, and that was one of the strongest unicorns in Equestria!" I said, and started laughing sadistically.

"Let me go and see what a real fight is like!" Celestia screamed.

"Let me- Nein, and I only have one thing left to say..." I trailed off.

"What?" Celestia said.

"Slash load autosave." I said dramatically, and the entire scene changed. We were all back in the library, after I healed Twilight.

Twilight was bowing.

"It's still considered rude not to bow to royalty." Celestia said, expectantly.

"And I still bow to no-one." I retorted.

"Anyway," Twilight said, trying to change the subject. "what happened?"

* * *

**Hey, you may be wondering, 'Where's Bronze Castle, where's the intro!?'. Well, the events are a continuation of the last chapter, and didn't change perspective. Also, did you want to read more? (OC's still being taken.)**


End file.
